Not Change and I Can Not Change
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Craig Tucker se ha enamorado de Kyle Broflovski, pero este es novio de Stan Marsh ¿podrá confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Kyle podrá corresponder los sentimientos que Craig le ofrece? OneShot. Dedicación especial a Gabiiii981.


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

_Este Fic es para: __gabiiii981__. Ojala que te guste este pequeño OneShot. _

_Not Change and I Can Not Change_

Craig Tucker observaba cómo un pelirrojo salía de la biblioteca acompañado de su novio.  
>Su eterno rival: Stan Randall Marsh.<p>

Maldecía el día en que se había enamorado de Kyle Broflovski, era una tortura que el pelirrojo ocupará todos sus pensamientos, simplemente no podía quitárselo de la mente. Ni en un sólo momento dejaba de pensar en él.

"Como odio esta situación" dijo para la nada.

Ya no podía siquiera salir con sus amigos sin que estos empiecen a joder con que 'él jamás te va a corresponder.'

Clyde Donovan, su mejor amigo le decía que era mejor dejar a Kyle a un lado, pues era obvio que aquel pelirrojo desde que nació estaba destinado a estar junto a Stan.

"Mierda…" se despojo de su habitual gorro azul acomodarse su cabello con desesperación. "Todo esto es una grandísima mierda."

Observó como Stan le daba un beso de despedida a su pareja, era su momento ideal para actuar y decirle sus sentimientos aquel judío que lo traía como un demente desesperado.

Cuando Marsh se separó lo suficiente de Kyle, el silenciosamente empezó a caminar a dónde estaba Kyle.

"Hey Broflovski" lo llamó haciendo que este se diese la vuelta.

"¿Qué ocurre, Craig?" preguntó Kyle con cierta inocencia en sus palabras.

"Necesito decirte algo, pero prefiero que hablemos en una cafetería ¿te parece?"

"De acuerdo, pero que sea pronto, no quiero llegar tan tarde a casa."

Perfecto, una de las tantas cosas que amaba de Kyle era que era un jodido niño obediente de mami.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la cafetería de los Tweak.

'_Bien Tucker, trata de no joderla esta vez.' _

Cuando pudieron visualizar la famosa –bueno, no tan famosa- cafetería de los Tweak, lo primero que vio Tucker fue su habitual grupo de amigos estudiando para el examen que le podría el Lunes a primera hora.

Dios debe odiarlo, no podría hablar tranquilamente con Kyle si sus amigos le lanzarían miradas de 'ni se te ocurra decirle algo de tus sentimientos a Kyle, el ya tiene novio, acepta que perdiste.'

"Mierda…" murmuró.

"¿Qué dijiste Tucker?" preguntó Kyle mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Nada, anda entremos de una vez." Dijo Tucker mientras abría la puerta del local para que Kyle pudiese entrar primero.

"Gracias." Fue lo único que dijo por tal raro acto de Tucker ¿desde cuándo era tan amable? ¿se habría fumado algo?

"¡AGH! Buenas noches, por favor tomen asiento en la mesa cinco" dijo Tweek mientras observaba como Tucker se le acercaba.

"Kyle, ve a sentarte primero, tengo que hablar un momento con Tweekers."

El pelirrojo obedeció y se dirigió hacia la mesa cinco para tomar asiento mientras esperaba a que Tucker regresara.

"Escucha Tweekers, voy a hablar con Kyle, así que dile a los demás que ni se les ocurra interrumpir ¿entendiste?"

"Claro Craig, ¡AGH! suerte con Kyle."

Bien, al parecer Tweek era el único que apoyaba a Tucker en esa situación, de todos sus amigos, el pequeño chico paranoico parecía apoyarlo sin juzgarlo a cada rato.

Eso era lo que a Tucker le gustaba de Tweek. Su gran lealtad a sus amigos.

Le revolvió los rubios cabellos a su compañero. "Gracias Tweek, siempre puedo contar contigo."

"¡GAH! De nada Craig."

Antes de ir hacia dónde lo esperaba Kyle, Tucker paso por dónde estaban todos los integrantes de su 'team' y les susurro: _ni se les ocurra joder ¿está bien?_

Cuando llegó hasta dónde estaba sentado Kyle mientras este leía el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, Tucker sonrió para sí, se había enamorado de un buen partido. Y eso lo hacía realmente feliz.

Esa felicidad podía comprarse cuando se 'había' enamorado de Thomas, el chico con el síndrome de tourette.

Se sentó en la silla y observaba como Kyle le ponía separado al libro y le dirigía una mirada de '¿de qué quieres hablar?'

"Kyle, tú me gustas."

Bien, a la mierda con todo, el no era un chico que se ponía nervioso, el era un grandísimo hijo de puta ante los ojos de los demás, no se mostraría débil ante Kyle, no, claro que no. El era Craig Tucker.

"¿Qué-é…?"

"Que me gustas Kyle Broflovski."

"Lo siento Craig pero, no puedo responder a tus sentimientos; sabes bien que estoy con Stan."

"Lo sé. Sólo necesitaba decirlo."

"Lo siento, enserio perdón."

Craig ya no podía seguir oyendo los 'lo siento' por parte de Kyle, porque esas dos palabras eran lo suficiente fuertes para destrozarlo por dentro, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Lo mejor era irse y encerrarse en su habitación mientras acariciaría a Stripes. Sí, era lo mejor.

Después de todo, si Kyle era feliz, el también sería feliz. Al final sólo hay un ganador.

Nada cambio para Craig Tucker, el continuaría en su molde por siempre.

The End.

N/A: Bueno, este oneshot nació mientras escuchaba el Ending del anime (yaoi) **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**. Y si alguien quiere pedirme un drabble o oneshot de su pareja favorita de SP (si es crack, mucho mejor) con gusto se la escribo.

Shinigami Out.


End file.
